Home Sweet Pineapple (home media)
Home Sweet Pineapple is a SpongeBob SquarePants DVD/VHS that was released on January 4, 2005 and contains six episodes from season 1 and two episodes from season 2. The title is based on the episode of the same name. Episodes Featured *Home Sweet Pineapple *Band Geeks *Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm *Ripped Pants *Sandy's Rocket *Culture Shock (DVD) *MuscleBob BuffPants (DVD) *Employee of the Month (DVD) Contents #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie VHS & DVD Trailer #Blue's Clues: Blue Talks VHS & DVD Trailer #SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete Second Season DVD Trailer #All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 VHS & DVD Trailer (DVD) #DuelMasters: The Wizards of the Coast VHS & DVD Trailer #Transformers: Energon VHS & DVD Trailer #Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams Video Game Promo #Avatar: The Last Airbender Promo #Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Trailer #Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen #Paramount Intro #Nickelodeon Fish Logo #Home Sweet Pineapple #Band Geeks #Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm #Ripped Pants #Sandy's Rocket #End Credits (Home Sweet Pineapple, Band Geeks, Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm, Ripped Pants & Sandy's Rocket) #United Plankton Pictures Inc Logo #Nickelodeon Haypile Logo #Paramount Outro Special features *Cast biographies from SpongeBob Exposed! The Insider's Guide to SpongeBob SquarePants Reception *Currently retired critic David Ryan of the DVD Verdict was positive on the episodes and extras featured. "This batch of episodes is a generally representative sample of the show—not the worst collection, but not the best. ... But either way, it's charming." *Rich Rosell of Digitally Obsessed panned the inclusion of episodes featured in other at the time DVD releases of the series. "... I get frustrated, however, seeing the same ones show up more than once on these compilations." Rosell also highly criticized the lack of extras in comparison with previous DVD releases. "Just buy the season sets and be done with this madness, I say." Trivia *Inside the disc case, there is a coupon that comes with a website link (http://www.nick.com/pineapple/screensaver) to download a SpongeBob screensaver. However, the link does not work anymore. *This video was released the day after 64 Zoo Lane premiered on Noggin. *"Sandy's Rocket" and "Culture Shock" do not have their music changed on this DVD, but "MuscleBob BuffPants" and "Employee of the Month" do. *This is the first single-disc SpongeBob DVD/VHS to not to contain any episodes from season 3. *This DVD was released almost six years after the episode it is based on premiered. *This DVD was re-released in the Triple Pack 4 DVD along with SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric and Where's Gary? on June 2, 2015. *The prototype cover says that this tape contains episodes from the first three seasons, when in reality, there are only episodes from Season 1 and Season 2. This was corrected for the final release. *On the front cover of the VHS, Patrick appears to be bigger than the pineapple door itself. *On the back, a small screenshot from the episode "MuscleBob BuffPants" is seen. However, that episode is not in this VHS tape, but it's on the DVD version, so that explains why there is a screenshot from said episode. Errors *On the front cover, it says that this DVD contains episodes from the first three seasons, when in reality, there are only episodes from seasons 1 and 2. *On the front cover, Patrick appears to be bigger than the pineapple door itself. Gallery Home Sweet Pineapple (DVD).png|DVD cover Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2005 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob Videos Category:Merchandise Category:Home Videos